Opposites Attract
by ChaoticCrazy
Summary: Latias is still depressed from the death of her brother and counterpart, Latios. Can a grouchy green dragon Legendary give her comfort, and maybe something more? Dracoshipping, RayquazaxLatias, and LatiasxRayquaza. ONESHOT!


Opposites Attract

Major DracoShipping!

Latias closed her almond-shaped eyes from her view in the Hall of Legends.

She was tired. Ever since the death of her counterpart, Latios, she had been depressed.

Everyone else had their counterparts to talk, laugh, or make out with.

Raikou was with his counterparts Entei and Suicine.

Groudon was deep in conversation with his own counterpart, Kyogre.

Zapdos, who was normally a loner, was in an argument with her sisters, Articuno and Moltres.

Her gaze swept the cathedral sized room of the Hall of Legends, finally resting upon the Goddess of Pokémon, Arceus, who was speaking with her male counterpart, Giratina.

She only took a passing glance with Deoxys, who was guiding a nervous Mewtwo out of the hall, with a certain Mew glaring after them with a look of bloody murder in her eyes.

She looked up, barely acknowledging the presence of Lugia and Ho-Oh circling the top of the room.

Darkrai was busy arguing with Cresselia, saying she nags way too much, and Shaymin was just looking around like she did not have a clue in the world about what was going on.

She, however, was alone.

Her brother and own counterpart, Latios, died protecting the one object they both guarded that kept the island of Alto Mare alive, the Soul Dew.

Disheartened, he had fallen into a deep depression, which was totally opposite of her normal bubbly and humorous personality.

She sighed and slowly drifted towards the exit of the room. It seemed nobody cared about her.

--------------------------------------

Rayquaza shifted on his pedestal in the Hall of Legends. Ever since his battle with Deoxys all those years ago, back when he didn't even know of Deoxys _existence_, he had been bored.

The most exciting things he could do these days were the usual lightning storm. He was so bored to death that he would happily be arguing with Darkrai just to make things interesting.

As his bored and dulled gaze swept over the room, he noticed a depressed Latias go through the door leading out of the Hall of Legends.

He lifted his head, and swiveled it towards every other legendary in the room.

Why the hell is nobody noticing her leave!

_Assholes!_ Rayquaza thought, outraged. _Nobody is even seeing her leave!_

Discreetly, he slithered down from his pedestal and glided through the large doors.

Pausing, he looked around for any sign of the Eon Pokémon and her whereabouts.

Cocking his ears, he heard the faint sound crying.

He quickly located the source of the sound, and peering around the corner of the hallway into one of the Hall's many rooms, saw the small red and white Pokémon sitting on a large bed, her hands over her face and tears visibly appearing on her cheeks and on the bed sheets.

Silently, he contemplated. He himself was a lone-wolf, rarely conversing with his so-called counterparts Groudon and Kyogre. He never formed any attachments, being the most intimidating Legendary of all (excluding Darkrai, of course). But seeing Latias like this…it nearly broke his stone-cold heart. He would never want to be in her position, without someone you cared for that you were with since the start of time. He could never understand the true pain in it, but he knew that Latias was in intense heartbreak over this.

He silently slithered into the room, making sure that Latias did not notice his nearly fifteen meter bulk enter the room.

He slowly coiled on the other side of the bed, and letting his head and neck reach out over the unusually wide bed, finally resting his head next to Latias.

"Let me guess, this is about Latios again?" he asked.

Latias, surprised, tumbled backwards, landing on her back. "Ray, what are you doing here?"

Normally he would be annoyed by the affectionate nickname given to him, but decided against it. "You still haven't answered my question."

Latias sniffled again, and answered, "Yes."

"You know he can never come back." Rayquaza reasoned. "Giratina said so, and he's the Legendary of the afterlife."

"I know." Latias said sadly, tears still streaming down her face. "But it's so hard to let go…"

"But you still have memories of him. At least you have memories of you counterpart…" he whispered, coiling himself on top of the bed.

She nodded in reply.

Latias got up, her hands wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Ray for the pep talk." She whispered, and started to float towards the doorway.

"Wait!"

Latias turned around, surprised that Rayquaza would give such an outburst, but the look on his face made her suddenly concerned.

He seemed suddenly pale in the face.

"Latias…well, how to put it simply…I, uh….have something to tell you." He nervously said, an unconfident shake in his voice.

Rayquaza…unconfident? That's a mere impossibility! That's comparable to saying that Raikou is mature and serious! Impossible!

"Yes Ray, what is it?"

"Well, uh…I…I…" he seemed to say, at a loss for words.

She floated closer, cocking her head to the side slightly, a quizzical look on her face. "Yes?"

"…I…I…I…." was all he could say, a tinge of red popping up on his cheeks.

"Well spit it out already, will you!?"

"…I love you!" he blurted out, suddenly recoiling and blushing furiously when he realized what he had just said.

Latias was, at first, dumbfounded, and dropped a few feet, recovering from her fall inches before she hit the floor.

She stared up at him, slack jawed. "You…you love me?"

He suddenly rushed to the head of the bed, away from Latias, and covered his head under his coils.

"Yes." He muttered from under the coils.

As he braced himself for the yelling he would expect, he felt himself slowly growing smaller, knowing well of Latias extensive Physic abilities, including Minimize.

He judged his size to be about ten feet, roughly twice the size of Latias, and felt his coils being suddenly lowered by a certain Eon Pokémon.

Bracing himself for the possible onslaught of Latias extensive attacks, he closed his eyes.

He then felt someone breathing into his ear.

"I love you too." Latias whispered.

As he opened his eyes, he felt a pair of furry lips meet his own.

Latias pushed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pushed her lips against him, leaving him in pure bliss.

As he pushing back as the kiss continued, Rayquaza slowly turned themselves around and laid her down against the bed.

As they broke the kiss, Latias said "I love you Ray."

"I love you too, Lati." He cooed.

She purred at hearing her new lover use a nickname for her.

They then launched themselves into another kiss, with Latias keeping her arms wrapped around Rayquaza's neck, and the latter wrapping his arms around her waist.

Unbeknownst to them, an unwanted visitor observed the proceedings from the corner of the doorway, hidden in shadow…

--------------------------------------

The Legendary Creator of all Pokémon was retiring for the day, the meeting adjourned.

The Creator of all Pokémon was heading for her quarters, when she noticed a certain Legendary hovering near it.

"Mew, why are you peeking into my room?" she asked the small Legendary. "And why are you using a video camera?"

"Quiet, Arcy, I'm in the process of making the ultimate blackmail!" the little Legendary hissed.

_Boy, she has got to be the most immature Legendary I've made yet!_ Arceus told herself.

As her curiosity got the better of him, she peeked into her room.

A few seconds later, she pulled her head out, and her face told it all.

Wide eyes, pale face, slack jaw, the whole enchilada. The most unlikely thing to happen in the history of creation was happening on her bed!

As Arceus started to leave, she told Mew, "Oh, and just to let you know, if your trying to blackmail those two, I will bring in my footage of you making love with a certain Pikachu…"

She quickly turned around, using her physic powers to levitate the video camera.

"Why you no good, bitch! If you dare show that I will make sure you're never-"

She was cut off by Arceus's paw covering her mouth.

"Bottom line, you don't show that video, I won't show mine. Deal?"

"Deal." She muttered from her covered mouth.

As Arceus dropped her paw, Mew asked, "Why are you sticking up for those two anyway?"

"Well first of all this is the perfect thing to have Latias let go of her brother, and second, this is the first time I've even seen Rayquaza show emotion since I created him from nothing."

The Goddess paused for a moment. "Besides, I want to see the video myself when this is over. I really need a good laugh now and then."

As she headed back the way she came, Mew said "Oh, and I don't thin your getting your bed back anytime soon."

"And why would that be?" Arceus asked over her shoulder.

"Because the two lovebirds in there just went to sleep on it."

Arceus then paused in her tracks. "Then bring the video camera to throne room, where I have a plasma screen Raikou gave me. I can't wait to see what the camera caught."

"Sure thing ,Arcy."

The two girls then giggled as they headed for the throne room, leaving the two lovebirds behind to sleep in each others arms.

**Hope this story gets your imaginations thinking, since I made this in ten minutes flat! Beat that! Constructive criticism welcome, since i'm thinking on making another Dracoshipping, and maybe a Feudshipping(SeviperxZangoose) as well!**


End file.
